


Take a Break!

by Teffla



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffla/pseuds/Teffla
Summary: Ferdinand needs a break. So Byleth insists and before he knows it he's getting his hair braided.





	Take a Break!

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Me coming back after not writing for an entire year? YOU BET YOUR ASS...

" Take a break... why don't you...? "

The woman's voice was so soft. Gentle. Like an archbishop should be. Every word she spoke, in his opinion, was inviting. Tempting... truly. To the gracious noble, Duke Ferdinand von Aegir.. Hells, he even said he needed her more than his next breath... That much is true to this day.

" ...Perhaps I should.. however.. I still have much work to do... "

The ginger replied. His gaze didn't seem to tear from his papers... Always the dilligent one. Perhaps his time at Garreg Mach and learning under her had sparked this dilligence in him. Or maybe it's natural. Maybe Byleth had taken pride in being his professor.. training him and the like.

" ...You are ever so dilligent, Ferdie... I fear you might overwork yourself.. Please rest. "

The new archbishop replied. Already, her dainty, long fingers were within his long hair. Eventually, the young noble was persuaded. A small sigh escaped his surprisingly soft lips as he now parted ways with his multitide of papers. Of course he would be persuaded by the love of his life. The one who stole this young noble's heart. There was no way to avoid such.

" It seems you have won this round.. "

She could see it, in the corners of his lips, a smile. That expression, looked so fitting for him. So adorable! She could gush about his expressions all day. Normally she would, and it would be tangent after tangent, smothering him with adoration. One could only question how Ferdinand wasn't annoyed with her constsnt showering. The plain and simple answer was: he wasn't. He could never get tired or annoyed by Byleth's constant "affection sessions" as he so teasingly calls them.

Given almost a modicum of time, the archbishop was swept off her feet by the duke. And plop! Onto the couch the duo went. Immediately, that was the greenette's cue to once again intertwine her fingers in his long, ginger locks. She seemed overjoyed by something so trivial. When first arriving to the Monestary, everyone around the Academy most certainly noted that she bared no emotion. And yet, after becoming a teacher, she began to express herself more. So even the smallest of emotion could make Ferdinand quite surprised. Her ministrations brought her to take two separate locks of his hair, and twirling them together.

" You sure do love to do this don't you..? "

He finally spoke up to break the silence between the lovers. He hit the nail on the head however; she adored this. Just to be close with the one she loved, and to mess around with him. Byleth was just puttint a small braid in his hair, and with a smile she finished.

" There... a small one.. it's cute. "

Usually Ferdinand was not one for being called cute. However, she was the only exception.

" Ah yes.. a braid. One to only further distinguish my nobility! "

He seemed to be playing along. But she could definately see within his eyes that he was very proud. Typical of him truly. With that, she planted a simple kiss on his forehead. Her lips were soft, as if they represented the goddess' gentle care herself. Well, she was the archbishop for a reason after all.

" I love you, Ferdie.. "

Gods damn. That nickname was his one weakness! After he had done so well to convince her that he had absolutely no weaknesses. It was a simple name, and yet, the blush he bore signified he loved that sort of gesture.

" And I love you as well.. Byby.. "

Payback? Most likely. He was lucky she was a sucker. For that, she planted quite a few kisses on his face.

A blissful turnabout for Duke Ferdinand von Aegir and Byleth Eisner... who could've thought? 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Stan Ferdinand von Aegir I Adore Him So Much...


End file.
